


Borrowed Nostalgia

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Other, past Gilgamesh/Enkidu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: He knew what sex with Gilgamesh felt like.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Kingu | Lancer
Kudos: 28





	Borrowed Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "frottage." Thank you as always to my lovely beta vanishinghitchhiker!

He knew what sex with Gilgamesh felt like. He knew how every inch of him tasted, where to run a tongue to make him buck up hard enough to bruise. He knew how it felt to penetrate him, to grow a cock larger inside him until words broke off into moans.

But now—

Now Gil was looking at _him_ , was seeing Kingu’s purple eyes staring into his own. And all Kingu could do was grip his shoulders, arms shaking with strain, and rut helplessly against him until Gil's eyes closed and he couldn't see the tears on his partner's cheeks.


End file.
